Only Cool Guys
by SecretsWeKeep
Summary: Yamamoto and Gokudera are the coolest guys in Namimori high. Who wouldn't want to know their secrets to being a total badass? Warnings: AU, OC, No Couplings for now


**Title:** Only Cool Guys

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Reborn but if I did...

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** OC, AU

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 1: I Want to Be Them<strong>

Sweat ran down the boy's face. He turned his aching head slightly to see if he outran them. He sighed in relief. He couldn't see them anymore. He inhaled the air greedily. He had been running nonstop from his pursuers, it seemed as if he wasn't even breathing. He wiped the sweat off of his face, knowing what he had to do. What _must _do. _I NEED to change._

The samurai sliced the assassin in half so quickly it seemed as if it was easy. He grinned sadistically, wanting more prey to kill. " Haha," he laughed, " That 51 kills for me. I win."

The other boy growled at his comrade. Even if they were on the same side that didn't mean he wasn't going to kick his sorry ass. Not even thinking about the consequences, the angry teenager threw his dynamite at his friend. The samurai laughed at the sorry excuse for an attack, and sliced the dynamite before it could explode. The gray haired boy cursed under his breath. That damn baseball freak always beat him!

" Anyway, we better go Octopus brains. Tsuna's going to kill us if we get home late," Yamamoto said already walking away from his friend.

" TEMEI!" Gokudera yelled running after Yamamoto.

Most people couldn't imagine how these two could possibly be best friends.

***

Annon walked into his small apartment. As usual no one was home. It's not like he wasn't used to it. He took off his shoes before he walked inside the small house. He walked towards his living room. His yearbook sat on the couch. He walked over to the red couch and picked up the yearbook. He sat down and flipped through the book, looking for his favorite picture. Page 52. Student council's page.

In bold letters near the top of the page was: **Kyoko Sasagawa, Student Council President**

He stared at the girl of his dreams. She had grown her hair more out than she did in elementary school. Her brown hair now reached her shoulders. Her lips were a light shade of pink, and usually smelled like strawberries because of her lip palm. She was a natural beauty and didn't wear heavy makeup Like she noticed anyone like Annon. He flipped to his next favorite picture. Page 62, the baseball team. Under the words **Team Captain: **was a brown haired boy, smiling happily. His smile was wide and revealed his pearl white teeth. Under the picture was Yamamoto Takeshi, the coolest guy in Namimori high. If Annon was someone like Takeshi, Kyoko might notice him.

Annon had finally made a decision. _I'M GOING TO FINALLY TALK TO TAKESHI!_

That whole day, Annon had mustered up all his courage. It was now lunch time, the perfect opportunity to talk to Takeshi on advice to be cool. Annon hid behind a table, watching Gokudera and Yamamoto talk on the grass. He wanted badly to move...but he was far too nervous..._And I thought this was going __to be easy! _Annon thought.

" What the hell are you doing?" Annon turned his head, shrieking when he saw the girl. She sighed, kicking her friend's back.

" I wa-was watching!" he screamed. Ami shook her head. When was this kid going to grow up?

" So, stalking Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun, now?"

Annon's face was now tomato red. " Gotta goo!" Annon said, dashing at an incredibly fast speed. Ami sighed. At least he could run at a decently fast speed. Ami didn't know how many times she told him to wear his glasses. There he goes, crashing into fight hungry Gokudera because he wasn't looking where he was going...Just another fight she was going to need to save him from...

" What the hell are you doing, teme?" the older teen yelled at the defenseless boy.

" Haha, Gokduera, chill alri-"

" WILL YOU PLEASE HELP ME MARRY KYOKO SASAGAWA?"

" Idiot," Ami muttered under her breath. He had said that loud enough for the whole school population to hear, even Kyoko Sasagawa. This was going to be pretty embarrassing.

***  
>The three boys were in the infirmary. Gokudera grumbled under his breath as the nurse lectured him. After Annon's sudden declaration, Gokduera socked him so hard he fell on the grass. Yamamoto laughed as the nurse stormed out of the infirmary after arguing with Gokudera.<p>

" Shut the fuck up baseball freak!" he yelled, bringing out his dynamites out of thin air.

" Haha, still playing with fireworks!" Yamamoto said, laughing harder.

Annon took note of all their movements and appearances.

1. Gokudera smokes. Perfect for the bad boy image.

2. Gokudera using a lot of vulgar words. Definitely a bad boy.

3. Gokudera doesn't follow the school uniform.

4. Gokudera has gray hair. Definitely hair dye. Crazy octopus hair style. Definitely against the rules.

5. Gokudera was one hell of a scary looking guy.

Annon closed his eyes to think of his appearances. He was a clean cut Japanese student with chestnut brown hair. His hair was within the codes. His bangs were long, but didn't cover his eyes. He always followed the dress code and even wore ties to school. He didn't smoke and never used a bad word in public. There was no way in hell he would smoke, drink alcohol, or do drugs. Maybe the badass type wasn't his style?

Annon continued, and thought of words that described Yamamoto.

1. Yamamoto is confident and always happy.

2. He might not be a good student but he's a talented sports player.

3. He's good looking and tall.

Annon is shy and his only friend is Ami, his childhood friend. He's never happy since his mother and father are getting a divorce and Kyoko doesn't notice he exists. Annon is 5'4. He's not ugly, but he's pretty plain looking. Maybe the nice guy wasn't his type?

But then what was? He was tired of being the bullied nerd. He was tired of being averaged. He wanted to be apart of them.

" So, kid," Yamamoto said, " What was it that you said back there? I really didn't get it."

" Um..." Annon said looking for the words. Mustering up all his courage Annon said,

" I want to be cool!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know it's a short beginning, but the next chapter will be longer. What do you think so far? I might even have couplings...Anyway please review if you like it!


End file.
